cfvrprtifandomcom-20200215-history
Metrona's Fighters Profile
Level: 3 *'Avatar: ' Blaster Blade *'Favourite Clan:' Aqua Force *'VP: '''1575 *'XP:' 235 *'Total XP: 535 **'Wins: '''15 **'Losses: '21 **'Tag Wins: 0 **'Tag Loses:' 1 **'Disconected:' 2 **'Quests Completed:' 3 VP/XP History +50 VP and 5 XP for losing against Zeeriel +180 VP and 20 XP for winning against Xros +70 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lyris +280 VP and 20 XP for winning against Lyris -600 VP buying 5 bt01 +260 VP and 20 XP for winning against Lyris +220 VP and 20 XP for winning against Rage +160 VP for Disconnecting with Rage +170 VP and 20 XP for winning against Pen Level Up to lvl 2 +70 VP and 5 XP for losing against Rage +150 VP and 5 XP for losing against Pen +90 VP and 5 XP for losing against Pen +90 VP and 5 XP for losing to Lyris in the Festival +200 VP and 20 XP for winning against Lyris +130 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lyris -2400 VP for buying 20 bt01 +700 VP for selling 2 Embodiment of Spear, Tahr and Wyvern Guard, Barri to Lady, Rage paying +210 VP and 20 XP for winning against Xros +190 VP and 20 XP for winning against Xros +60 VP and 5 XP for losing against Xros +160 VP for Disconnecting on Lyris +210 VP and 20 XP for winning against Lyris +110 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lyris +230 VP and 20 XP for winning against Lyris +50 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lyris +160 VP and 5 XP for losing against Rage in Quest cf +170 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lady in Quest cf +220 VP and 20 XP for winning against Rage in Quest cf +100 VP and 5 XP for finishing Quest 1: The Lost Deck +500 VP and 60 XP for finishing Quest 3: Have an adventure! +750 VP and 75 XP and 1 No Life King Death Anchor for finishing Quest 2: Ritual Of the Night +10 VP and 5 XP for losing to Turtle -5 VP for G0: Barcgal (starter) x2, Stardust Trumpeter (starter) x2, Flogal (Stand) x8, Weapons Dealer, Govannon (draw) x8, Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (heal) x8, Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Crit) x8, Furite Knight Llew (crit) x4, G1: Knight of Rose, Morgana x8, Starlight Unicorn x8, Wingal x4, Little Sage, Marron x8, Lake Maiden, Lien x2, Flash Shield, Iseult (RR/PG) x2, Borgal x1, Knight of Quests, Galahad x1, G2: Covenant Knight, Randolf x8, Knight of the Harp, Tristan x6, Blaster Blade x2, Knight of Silence, Gallatin x10, Gigantech Dozer x1, Knight of Tribulations, Galahad x1, Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes x1, Star Call Trumpeter (RRR) x1, G3: Solitary Knight, Gancelot x4, Knight of Conviction, Bors x2, Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte x8, Gigantech Charger x1, King of Knights, Alfred x1, Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (RRR) x2, from Turtle +90 VP and 5 XP for losing against Turtle +130 VP and 5 XP for losin against Turtle +200 VP and 20 XP for winning against Mist +190 VP and 5 XP for losing against Lady +300 VP and 20 XP for winning against Rage +90 VP and 5 XP for losing against Turtle -100 VP for Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashley from Rage +360 VP and 10 XP for losing against Rage and Turtle (mostly Rage) in tag cf with Lyris got 4 Blaster Darks for free from Rage -800 VP for buying 15 bt05 Gave Kat Mistress Hurricane for free -3600 for buying 1 box of bt05 +250 VP and 5 XP for losing to Rage in tourney (he drive checked before i finished guarding) +120 VP and 5 XP for losing against Rage +240 VP and 20 XP for winning against Pen +120 VP and 20 XP for losing against Pen +150 VP and 5 XP for losing against Misaka Cards